This study utilizes qualitative/ethnographic research methods to identify and describe new Hispanic immigrant populations and HIV risk in the Metropolitan New York Area, one of the most affected in the nation by HIV/AIDS and Hispanic immigration. Neither accurate population nor sero prevalence data exist for these increasing and largely hidden populations. Our study is reaching new communities of Dominicans, Mexicans and Central Americans in urban, sub-urban and rural locations. The proposed continuation permits completion of the original qualitative study, modified because of time and budgetary constraints of a one-year R01. This involves: (a) completion of the originally proposed ethnographic fieldwork in the Year-one sites (Westchester/Putnam and Suffolk); (b) implementation of ethnographic research in the remaining (urban) site, northern Manhattan; and (c) expansion to an adjoining site identified as important in preliminary findings (Rockland). Interviews or focus groups will be conducted with 136 immigrants from the target groups and 14 key informants, as well as ethnographic fieldwork and social mapping. Specifically, this research seeks to describe the influence of cultural schema on HIV drug- and sex-related risk behaviors and to compare these by sex and culture group (nationality). We explore how cultural adaptations and interactions of culture and environment may shape HIV-related risk and protective behaviors in three different environmental conditions in the New York area. We also propose to continue the description of current mobility patterns of these populations and the relationships among mobility, cultural adaptations and potential HIV transmission behaviors. Finally, we will assess attitudes toward, perceived need of, and access to, HIV prevention services for these populations. Barriers and facilitators to service utilization will be identified to aid in the development of responsive prevention strategies directed at these populations. Findings will have local, national, and international utility for policy, research, and prevention planning. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]